


Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

It had been a whirlwind week as Blake laid on top of the bed in their Hollywood mansion. He was still fully dressed as he relaxed with his legs crossed, leaning slightly against the headboard with his eyes closed waiting for Gwen to return. They'd just come back from spending the week in Oklahoma with the boys and Todd and Jen's family. It had become tradition to spend spring break down at the ranch exploring out in the woods while going fishing and bbqing, and It always amazed Blake how every time they'd have getaways like that one it would always leave him wanting more. Almost as if even after all this time he's still amazed this wonderful woman and her family are now his whole world. 

With his eyes closed and one hand resting behind his back he snaps out of his little daze as he hears Gwen make her way into their bedroom after getting the boys settled for the night. Blake loves the way she crawls up on top of his long body and lays entirely on top of him, resting her head perfectly right below his chin. With his eyes still closed he brings both his arms down as he wraps her up, smiling as he feels her release a content sigh knowing her eyes are closed as well. 

"Kids asleep?" Blake voice is so soft sometimes that Gwen can't help but get butterflies every time she hears this tone. She knows he's got this image of being a mans man and a little bit of a country redneck who likes hunting and trucks and guns. But to her, and to the boys, he's never been anything but sweet, and tender and oh so gentle with her. It's what's Gwen's always dreamed of having her entire life. What she thought Tony was, what she prayed Gavin was, and never in a million years thought Blake would be for her. And yet here she is, laying in bed wrapped in the arms of the man of her dreams; The Blake of her dreams. 

"Mmhmm. Finally. I'm surprised after the flight home they wouldn't fall asleep sooner." 

"Yeah, it was quite a week. How about Apollo? He seemed pretty sleepy on the ride home." 

"He was out like a lightbulb by the time I finished half of a bedtime story. It's cute how he won't sleep without that stuffed dinosaur you got him in Chicago. I think it's his new favorite toy Blakey." Tilting her head up slightly she plants a sweet kiss on his cheek as he grins proudly.

It's silent for awhile as Blake can feel Gwen's exhaustion on top of him. It's too early to go to bed but neither of them have the strength to move from this position right now. It might be the first time in ten days they'd been alone in the peace and quiet and neither want to spoil the moment. 

"What a week this was cowboy."

"It was an amazing week though darlin. Wouldn't change a thing." Kissing the top of her head as it rests on his chest he can feel her smile at his touch.

"Every week is amazing when we get to spend it with you Blakey." 

For some reason this line from Gwen affected Blake in a way he wasn't ready for. Sure she's said sweet things to him before but this felt different. The way she said it so naturally and effortlessly as she laid half asleep on top of him was something else entirely. Everything about the two of them felt right, felt natural, felt meant to be. 

"Gwen?" 

"Yeah baby." 

Blake swallows as he collects himself knowing his heart is beating a mile a minute. 

"Marry Me." 

Gwen lifts her head to meet his eyes and figure out if he's serious or not as she raises her eyebrow in a confused look. 

"I'm serious baby. Marry me." 

"Honey, I mean I know we've talked about this and everything and of course I love you but I thought we both talked about wanting to wait and ya know-" 

"I know we did, but Gwen we talked about waiting almost a year ago. We have waited, we've built a life together, we've built our family." 

Sitting up now on her knees looking at him the reality of the conversation is hitting Gwen. "You're really serious Blake." 

"Of course I am. Baby you are my entire world. You and the boys are my world Gwen. And I can't even imagine a situation where that would not be the case. We decided to wait a long time ago because we were both terrified that this was all a high. That it would fizzle out at some point no matter how right it always felt. But the thing is sweetheart, this high isn't ending. If anything, every second of every day keeps getting better and there's not a doubt in my mind that it'll keep getting better until you and I are old and grey sitting by the fire listening to records surrounded by pictures of our grandchildren." 

That last line made a tear fall down Gwen's cheek as a small smile appeared. The thought of growing old with Blake made her heart explode and the fact that he had thought about it too was too much for her to bare. 

Bringing his hand up to wipe away her tear drop, Gwen leans her whole head into his palm as her eyes close. "I know this is a big decision sweetheart, I mean it's THE biggest decision. I just want you to think about it ok? And I don't care if it take days or years cuz I'll wait forever for you. I just want you to know that I'm ready. I'm ready for anything life throws at us because I know you'll be by my side. Forever." 

Gwen leans in and gives him a loving kiss once the last words leave his lips. It's lasts longer then usual as she needed the extra time to compose herself. Moving back with her forehead leaning against his, she fights back a sniffle making Blake give a small huff of laughter at how cute she is. 

"Promise me you'll think about it?" 

"I promise cowboy." 

******  
The next morning Gwen woke up feeling incredibly refreshed. It shocked her how not awkward the mood was after Blake's impromptu proposal. After she had promised to think about his question, they both got ready for bed, kissed each other good night and fell asleep in each other's arms. And they both slept great. Which I guess was odd given the circumstances. It wasn't until the next morning when she realized she was alone in bed that she began to toss and turn over his question. 

The thing is, of course she wants to marry him. And of course he wants to marry her. They love each other more then life itself and sharing their lives together forever has never been a doubt between the two of them. That's probably why things were so relaxed between them the night before. They don't have secrets with each other so their dreams and aspirations are always shared with one another. But what scares Gwen is how soon it is all happening. Just like when the two of them first started dating, it's not just her feelings she needs to consider. There are three more hearts on the line and theirs are a lot more fragile then hers. Her mind spins as she imagines the worse: Blake and hers marriage failing and putting the boys through yet again a traumatizing experience. It's too much for her as she literally shakes the image out of her head. 

Gwen gets out of bed as she searches for a robe. She knows that if she stays in bed much longer thinking about a doomed circumstances, she'll fall into her circle of insecurities. So she goes searching for her cowboy instead. Noticing the door leading out to the backyard open, she assumes he's outside with Betty and gingerbread. Gwen knows he loves the cold morning air and takes advantage of the quiet before the chaos of LA starts up. Not wanting to disturb him she goes into the kitchen and starts to make a pot of coffee while staring out the window into the backyard. 

After looking around she suddenly finds Blake in the distance as he's crouching down to little Apollo's height as they feed the chickens. Gwen didn't even know he was awake but that must explain why Blake wasn't in bed with her when she woke up. She cant help but stare as she sips her coffee watching the interaction of her tall man helping her baby boy around the barnyard animals. "Two miracles" she says to herself. "Thank you God." 

"Hi mom!" 

The sudden noise from Zuma startled Gwen as she almost spilled her coffee. 

"Good morning angel. Want some cereal?" 

"Yeah!"

"Me too." Kingston then appeared not looking quite so awake as his brother.

"Me three mom." The country voice made her turn around as Blake walked in carrying a smiley Apollo clutching onto his ear. 

"Ok boys, three bowls coming up." 

Setting Apollo down as he goes to watch morning cartoons with his brothers, Blake walks over to Gwen as he kisses her on the cheek making her shiver from his cold nose. "Morning darlin." They smile at one another, knowing the gravity of last nights question is still in the air, yet not awkwardly so. 

Blake knows he can't rush her in these situations. He knows it's not only her she's thinking of. If it was then they would have probably eloped a year ago. But things aren't that simple and Blake knows this. He knows because of their pasts and because of their jobs, everything is just a little more complicated. But he's fine with that, because for him, all of it is worth it for Gwen. 

*****

The rest of the day went by just as any other Sunday would. Church in the morning, grocery shopping for the week, making sure homework is done for school the next day followed by a spaghetti dinner. It was domestic and normal and perfect and them. 

It wasn't until that night when all five of them were snuggled in their king bed together watching tv thar Gwen once again thought about his proposal. She looked across at this beautiful man as three little boys laid asleep in between with various arms and feet poking into them in every direction. She sometimes couldn't believe her luck that he existed, that he made her feel this much love and feel this loved after everything that happened. What on earth was she waiting for? She'd dated tony for years and it left her broken hearted. She dated Gavin for seven years before marrying him and saying it left her broken hearted is an understatement. Why was she waiting with Blake? Besides the love she felt for her children, Gwen had never experienced this sort of unconditional love from another man before. He was her world. And she wasn't going to let him go. Not now, not ever. 

"Blake."

"Hmm?"

"Yes." Her words are soft, yet exact. 

He takes his eyes off of his phone and finds hers. Blake can tell immediately what she is referring to. 

"Yes?" 

"Yes." She cant contain her huge infectious smile as the simple word escapes her lips. "Of course ill marry you." 

Blake's grinning like the happiest man on earth right now as both of his dimples are on full display. And yet neither of them move. They can't since they are currently buried under three sleeping kids at the moment. So they just lay there, staring at each other and smiling as tears fill their eyes. Not being able to stand the distance much longer, Blake slides out from underneath Zuma and walks around the bed to Gwen's side. 

Brushing a stray blonde hair out of her face as a sleeping apollo rests on her chest, he leans down and gives his fiancé their first kiss as an engaged couple. Neither of them can stop smiling and giggling as they realize the step they have just taken. 

"Holy crap we're getting married." 

"Damn straight we are cowboy. No backing out now." 

"Never. Ever. Ever. Ever." Each word is followed by a kiss as he peppers her face trying not to be too loud and wake the kids. 

"Well it's a good thing you said yes..." he walks away to his nightstand and opens the drawer. "Cuz now I get to give you this." Walking back over to Gwen he holds out the most perfect diamond ring she'd ever seen. 

"Blake..." 

"Do you like it?" There a hint of insecurity in his voice that broke her heart. It still amazes her how every now and then his nervousness would come out in front of her. 

"Baby... it's gorgeous. I love it. How long have you had this?" 

Looking down at his feet and rubbing his hand down his neck like he does when he's nervous, he gives a crooked smile. "A while. I always knew it was you Gwen. Always. I guess I was just waiting for the right time." 

"Blake, honey, God I love you so much." 

Leaning into her he kissed her deeply before sliding the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, just like everything did in their lives. With some clever maneuvering, they situated their boys to one side of the bed while Blake sat next to his fiancé as she snuggled into his side admiring the beautiful ring he'd designed for her. Leaning against the headboard with her head on his chest, he couldn't help but think about how this was the exact position they were in the night before when he had proposed. Not wanting to forget the moment he takes his phone out and takes a picture of the beautiful view he has from his standpoint. The photo shows the top of Gwen's head on his chest with her newly engaged hand resting on his stomach along with three sets of little feet tangled in sheets in the background. Blake can't help but smile proudly at the photo of his family he captured as he quickly posts it to Twitter with a simple "They said yes."


End file.
